


Mess

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's brain is a mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mess

**Author's Note:**

> For the ds_snippets prompt: 'I got such a mess between my ears, like dishes in the sink” [David Wilcox, “The Inside of My Head”]

Ray was in his apartment pacing back and forth. His body was humming with pent up energy as his thoughts bounced from one to another like a rubber ball. Fraser had said he liked Ray as more than a partner and a friend and that was a kick to the head. 

Fraser could have said he was a werewolf and Ray would have been less shocked; at least Fraser being a werewolf would have made sense.

He moved to his small kitchen and his eyes fell onto his sink full of dirty dishes. The dishes had been there so long that he was pretty sure the mold was starting to grow legs.

He moved to the sink and turned on the hot water. Waiting for the sink to fill up with water he thought about himself.

He knew he was damaged, his mind was a scary place. The kind of place where you would have to call for back-up before setting foot in there and Ray lived there.

He told people that he and Stella broke up because she didn't want babies, but Stella left because (in her words) Ray was too needy. 

Fraser was nuts for wanting Ray, but that didn't mean Ray didn't want him. He did, but he didn't want to screw it up. He just hoped that if he did screw it up, Fraser would stick by him. Fraser saw the good in everyone and maybe he could see the good in Ray messed up brain.

Once the sink was full of hot water, he sunk his arms into the water and started rubbing his wash cloth against a plate.

He wanted to give Fraser the best possible Ray he could be and washing dishes was a start. If only he could scrub his brain.


End file.
